


条件假设

by Akashi1004



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 13:29:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19274278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akashi1004/pseuds/Akashi1004
Summary: -一日从梦中醒来，你希望自己面对的是平淡无奇的人生，还是行走在高楼间的钢丝上拥抱繁华？-假设净汉在十七出道前退出了的故事-假设知秀一直喜欢着身为普通人的净汉的故事。





	条件假设

一日从梦中醒来，你希望自己面对的是平淡无奇的人生，还是行走在高楼间的钢丝上拥抱繁华？

 

“如果你退出了，我也一起离开。”

白光渗入黑暗，洪知秀睁开眼，抬手挡了挡从不严实的窗帘缝里透进来的日光；眼睛适应光线后，掀开被子下了床，走到窗前，将窗帘布完全拉开，春晨灿烂的阳光一下子映得这小小的房间亮堂。今天天气不错，连续几日阴雨天过后终于重新见到了明澈的蓝天，浮着几朵云，底下首尔的街道上车水马龙——工作日这个点正是上班的高峰期。

又开始了新的一天。

无数次从不同的梦中惊醒，继而迎来无数个相仿的白日，这就是生活；偶尔梦中重复出现同一个人，就像晨起窗外时而刮起的暴风雨，也是生活的一部分。

这种千篇一律的循环似乎被人类默认地从“无聊”的范畴中剔除，毕竟鲜有人尝试每一天都过着昼夜颠倒的生活；或许有勇者如此挑战过，希望他如今躺在医院而不是山上的哪座坟墓里。

像大部分正常人一样，洪知秀无意识地接受了每日千篇一律的开端，但与普通人相比，他的生活更缺“无聊”。作为今大势偶像团体中的一员，行程从年初排到年末，详细到每月每周每日，一天二十四小时中的某一时刻，忙里偷得空闲便是生活的小确幸，他似乎实在没有机会和理由去“无聊”。比方说今早起床，匆忙去卫生间洗漱以赶上午的行程；洗漱台上方的镜子映着自己睡眼惺忪的脸，眼底还有很重的青色——上台前Cody会用遮瑕掩盖好；门外传来拖鞋拍击地板的不规律音节，有成员进来洗漱——“早哈——”是李硕珉。刚起床的青年还顶着鸡窝头，招呼声的尾巴被一个大哈欠淹没。满嘴泡沫的洪知秀意思地点两下头，往旁边挪出一点位置给李硕珉。

十分钟后下楼坐上专用车时，洪知秀接过经纪人递来的盒饭，他忽然意识到这几天来一直重复着类似的日子。

或者说，四年来，他已经度过了无数个相仿的日日夜夜，甚至难以通过记忆的片段标出其中微妙的不同——四年，或是四天，或只是一天？纵然意识里对时间的概念十分清楚，感官却在一日一日重复倒带的生活中变得迟钝，再回顾过去的影像只感觉不真实：原来自己也有那种时候啊，我做过那些事吗？

话是这么说，实质自己这一路上究竟舍弃了多少，努力了多少，才换来现在这副模样，在自己心里都清楚地很。

“人们成功之后，总是很容易忘记自己到底做了多少努力才达到这一步；不是因为骄傲，而是当水手终于挺过风暴踏上陆地，其中的过程似乎都变得轻描淡写。”

但自己还处在那摇晃的船上，紧绷着神经随时准备面对风浪，那种能将一切回忆轻描淡写的日子仍很遥远，甚至或许永远不会来到——

“Joshua哥，你那份里面是什么？”

“嗯？我看看——牛肉和鸡蛋。”

 

千篇一律的生活里，也有些特殊的东西。

“如果你选择退出，我就陪你一起。”

梦里那个坐在自己身边的人抬起埋在膝盖里的头，望着他，刘海下漂亮的眼睛黯黯的，嘴角却勉勉强强撤出一个笑容——

“嗯。”

自己在现实中对同一人说过类似的话，相似的梦亦做过许多次，每一个梦境中细微的差别渐渐使人忘记原句到底该是怎么说的，旁边的人是什么反应，自己又露出了什么表情。

曾经亲身经历事情，今日如同一团迷雾困扰着自己，洪知秀也不知该作何感叹，或许这就是心理学上的“defense technique”。

说到底，最后违约的人是自己，虽说这本不该是一个强制履行的约定。

“Joshuji……再见了，你要好好加油啊。”

临行前，那个男孩在社门口的台阶上给了自己一个拥抱。由于一个台阶的落差，拥抱时洪知秀只看到男孩的头顶——黑发软软的，鼻尖抵上去能闻到淡淡的香波味，洪知秀联想到自己身上的汗臭不由得一阵反感，可是同龄的男孩子丝毫不介意，细长的手臂贴着他被汗水浸湿的T恤；他们拥抱了似乎很久，直到门外男孩的父亲开始催促了，男孩才松开拥抱他的手——

“我会再联系你的，净汉。”

男孩沉闷地“嗯”一声，眼神闪烁地瞥了洪知秀几眼，眨着光的眼睛红红的：

“对不起，我先离开了……”

……

为什么是你来道歉呢？明明当初提出要一起离开的人是自己。

 

综艺节目上有个问答环节，其中一个问题大致是“曾经有没有过喜欢的人？”

轮到洪知秀回答时，平日反应机灵的妈妈担当难得愣了几秒，最后回答道“有”，在MC与成员好奇的眼光与起哄声中摆出营业性的笑容说道：“很久以前的同学，但只是我单恋啦，连一次表白都没说过。”

“哎——我还以为Joshua会是那种先主动靠近但不声张，默默等鱼上钩类型呢。”

“Joshua哥可是我们的门面line成员啊，竟然会有女生拒绝？”

“我们关系挺好的，但就止步于普通朋友；后来她搬家了，我也不知道她现在怎么样，不管怎么说，都是很久远的事情了……”

熟练地编着谎，不知以后节目上映时尹净汉会不会看到？

洪知秀默默叹了口气，下班后在后台心里竟还揣着这事。他甚至开始设想如果尹净汉当初没有退出SEVENTEEN会怎么样：长这么好看，一定能圈很多粉啊。

道允退出后，公司依照年龄顺位将队伍的“妈妈担当”移交给了洪知秀——他温柔绅士的人设倒也一定程度上契合这个角色。与崔胜澈交流过后，95line的两人开始在观众前配合营业：节目时不时提到崔胜澈和他是十个崽崽的“父母”；MBC拍“十二少年漂流记”时，后期字幕时而在他的出场画面旁标注“妈妈”“母爱”等字眼，播出后看节目的洪知秀对此只是一笑而过罢。

如果尹净汉还在的话，“妈妈担当”是不是就担在他身上了？

洪知秀咬咬唇，垂下的眼帘遮掩了一半的眸。

算了，他更希望尹净汉是独属于他的天使。

 

“大家好，我是SEVENTEEN的天使净汉。”

想代号时，公司根据尹净汉的生日给他取了谐音——十月四号，天使，正巧尹净汉拥有着天使般的脸蛋，仿佛是上天开的一个小玩笑。刚获得称号那会，尹净汉和洪知秀聊起来还有些不好意思，洪知秀却认真地看着他：“我觉得很适合你啊。”

来韩国不久的洪知秀，口语还有些生疏，只能在脑海中无数繁杂多样的话语中挑出最简单的一条；然当对方害羞地搂了一下他的脖子时，洪知秀刹那觉得言语并没有那么重要。

心里对男孩的那点小心思不知从何时起生根发芽，半夜里偶尔会萌生出独占对方一生的荒唐想法；十九岁的美国少年人生第一次对自己的生理反应感到可耻，应当是明白这种事情对于他们的职业和身份而言皆是不可取的；然在自我唾弃的同时却无法抑制对另一人的念想与渴望。

“我们关系挺好的。”

相仿的年龄与相差无几的入社时间，令尹净汉和洪知秀互相成为了对方无可取代的存在：只有经历相同之人能互相理解，只有身份相当之人能互相依靠。做练习生前基础几乎为零的两人一路相互搀扶地走来，有些汗水与眼泪只有对方知道与理解。所以那天练习结束，尹净汉一人蜷缩在大楼某个阴暗的角落小声啜泣，说快要放弃时，洪知秀第一时间抱住了他——

“如果你要退出，我和你一起离开。”

二人在这满是灰尘的小角落里相依着哭了很久。这里光线很暗，四周没有窗，洪知秀握着尹净汉的手，冰凉冰凉的，仿佛只有那么一点温度，却似乎在他心里点燃了一点小火苗，微亮微亮。

“但就止步于普通朋友。”

当那个夜晚在角落里做的约定真正面对现实时，洪知秀才意识到口头的话语有多脆弱。

“知秀……抱歉，我……我不做了。”

尹净汉同他陈述时，洪知秀发觉自己的反应比想象中要平静——虽然他希望此时此刻有一面镜子，能够让他好好看清自己的模样，而不是像现在这般通过尹净汉明澈的双眼，望见自己模糊却能感觉到是很狼狈的脸。

故事的最后是理智战胜了感情上的冲动。洪知秀明白自己为了成为偶像的梦想到目前为止都舍弃了什么——他LA的故乡，他父母为他铺好的商科前程，他从前所熟悉的朋友；他对尹净汉有好感，但他没有为尹净汉前功尽弃的决心。

尹净汉是明白人，当然尊重了洪知秀的意见——

“说实话，其实我打一开始也不想拖累你和我一起走啊。”临走前收拾东西时，尹净汉还对洪知秀笑着。洪知秀没吭声，只是在一旁默默帮男孩整理行装。

最后他陪着男孩走下台阶，在楼梯的最后一格拥抱，他目送男孩走出社门，消失在拐角；他没有追出去，外面下着雨，他没带伞，风杂着雨水和发霉的气味从街头卷入，逼他跑到厕所里抹眼泪。厕所的灯光很亮，他透过镜子看到自己犹如大花猴的脸，双手接着从水龙头流出的冰冷的水一下又一下泼到脸上。

 

虽然见面少了，但洪知秀和尹净汉一直有联系。洪知秀知道尹净汉大学毕业后，还是选择了中学时期的梦想，在首尔一家咖啡厅做了咖啡师。

“我爸听到时都要气疯了。”

尹净汉将一杯调好的卡布奇诺递到洪知秀面前，后者拉下口罩，左手的食指与中指扣住杯把——“哦？那后来呢？”他没有动，只是盯着眼前的咖啡师。

“后来——如你所见，我现在在这儿！”尹净汉有些得瑟地原地转了一圈，“我爸大概是明白我无论如何都不会随他愿的——反正我不论是做咖啡师还是养牛，他都不喜欢。”那人作嫌弃状摆摆手，“所以我就想为什么不干脆做我一直想做的事。”

尹净汉观察着洪知秀慢慢将杯子递到嘴边，喝下第一口咖啡——“怎么样？”他漂亮的眼睛半眯着，嘴角是上扬的。

洪知秀举着瓷杯，视线越过杯面已经被他破坏了的兔子雕花，看着那个单手支着脑袋望向他的人——大学毕业后尹净汉比练习生时期还瘦了一些，原先柔和的五官如今多了一丝棱角，却更是精致漂亮；那双明澈透亮的眼睛应该被写入莎士比亚的十四行诗，或者载入基督教的赞美诗；他舔过唇边残留的奶沫，香甜不腻的味道，与对面这人身上的如出一辙。

“很好喝。”

“哎——Joshuji你的评价就这么简单？”

“唔……那你希望我怎么说？”洪知秀作思考状，“——它口感绵密宛如棉花糖，浓醇的咖啡味透过奶香沁入人心，“他稍作停顿，勾唇盯着尹净汉，”就同你一样，香甜，却不使人感到腻烦。”

“Joshuji——！”对面那人显然被他的肉麻话激起一身鸡皮疙瘩：“唉呀，这种话对粉丝们说就好了。”尹净汉搓着手臂，不爽地瞅着坐在吧台后笑得抽搐的洪知秀，“啧”一声，背过身继续干活。

开在商业区的这家规模中等的咖啡店生意还挺好。大概是听闻这里有一位长相帅气的咖啡师，不少女顾客逛街中途都来喝杯软饮稍作休息，顺便看一下帅哥；平日下午放学时间，也有不少附近学校的女生特地跑来，问吧台里的咖啡师要一杯特调，几分钟后，那位帅气的咖啡师就会微笑着亲手给她们递上一杯装饰着各样拉花或者雕花的咖啡，并用好听的声线道：“请享用。”

吧台前又来了两个穿着校服的女孩子，她们并没有太在意身旁那个戴着渔夫帽和口罩，低着头，把脸藏得严严实实的瘦削男人：“净汉哥，我要一杯拿铁，要加猫咪图案的拉花。”“我要一杯摩卡，麻烦上面撒多一些肉桂粉~”

洪知秀通过帽檐下透进来的光观察着尹净汉在吧台后忙碌的身影——挽起的衬衫袖下露出一截与记忆里一般的细长手臂，骨节分明的手指在洪知秀不甚熟悉的机器间熟练地操作着；左手扶着杯，右手手臂在空中晃动几下——“小猫拉花拿铁，请享用。”

洪知秀最后也没看清尹净汉手上简单的几个动作到底是如何做出这么漂亮的拉花，但那人脸上的笑容令他回想起从前两人一起蹲在镜子前扯嘴角的时光。女孩接过咖啡时的模样很开心，她问尹净汉能不能来一张合照，后者欣然应允，一副很熟练的样子；洪知秀看到女孩粉红色的手机壳上点缀着宝石拼凑的可爱图案，是两只兔子相拥的样子，但是挡住了尹净汉的脸——“谢谢！”女孩红着耳朵捂嘴笑着，尹净汉微笑一下，转身给另一个女孩做摩卡。

有什么东西在体内肆意生长。洪知秀心里明白，却无法预料当年萌芽的小苗随时光流逝将枝桠伸展至身体的每一处角落；心理学家说，激情是有期限的，同理，爱情也有着它的保质期，但洪知秀发觉他心里对尹净汉异样的感情只会无理地随时间增长，甚至超脱了他能够理解的范畴。

或许因为实验会出现误差，因为世界上总存在特例，而洪知秀恰好是那较小的百分比，或者洪知秀因为尹净汉而被归于那较小的配比，又或者由于尹净汉在洪知秀的相对空间里是一个特殊的存在，特殊到可以主宰他时间与空间的规则。

比方说他会因为尹净汉和别的女生靠太近而觉得不爽，就和当初会因为尹净汉的一个拥抱而感到欣喜一样——这种小肚鸡肠的情绪在他的日常里实是罕见，却因为尹净汉的存在而出现。

“Joshuji，最近工作很忙吧？”

“嗯，接下来要忙巡演，还有准备下一次的回归。”

“你们能走到今天这一步真的很了不起，我工作时常常能遇见SEVENTEEN的粉丝，听见她们聊胜哲啊，圆佑啊，Joshuji啊……”尹净汉笑眯眯地看着他，“是真的大发了呢。”

朋友们的成功在尹净汉这里似乎是一件津津乐道的事，然洪知秀在这个话题上总显得被动——他享受过舞台的灯光，听过粉丝们齐声的应援，见过演唱会场里如星海般美丽绚烂的克拉海，却没有机会同他的天使分享那美好与幸福。他与尹净汉描述过站在舞台上的感觉，那人眼里偶尔流露出向往，更多的却只是开心与赞叹——

“真好啊。”尹净汉在洪知秀耳边感叹。

不，不只是这样。洪知秀暗自摇头，他自私地想着，他的星星理应同样被星海所包围，发光发亮。

虽说偶像也不过是普通人，但当你站在众人视线中央，被各方的条条框框与巨大的压力束缚时，你还是能体会到，你与普通人不一样；纵使普通人也可能像偶像一样吸引着他人的视线，纵使尹净汉身边会出现那些问他要特调、要求合影的女孩子，洪知秀知道，这与粉丝追捧偶像还是有所差异。

这些差异仿佛一堵横在他与尹净汉之间透明的墙，给咫尺间的二人一段无法跨越的距离。洪知秀曾躺在床上设想过，若是他们之间没有这段距离——若尹净汉同他们一起出道，他们就可以共享一个世界。

洪知秀承认这个想法自私至极，且不过是他个人的一厢情愿：被泄露到外界就等同于给组合抹黑，同时没有顾及尹净汉的想法。那些灯光与追捧会是尹净汉想要的吗？或许咖啡馆的小小一隅能给予他等价，甚至更多的快乐？

洪知秀清楚尹净汉练习生时期的不自信，他也一样；可是他现在做得比以前好很多了，尹净汉是一个会狠下心努力的人，洪知秀认为若是他坚持下去，一定能做得很好。然而说到底，这种事无法强求。

若他和尹净汉一样，做一个普通人呢？或许他是不是就会有胆量迈出他迄今无法迈出的那一步？

一日从梦中醒来，你希望自己面对的是平淡无奇的人生，还是行走在高楼间的钢丝上拥抱繁华？

洪知秀想要拥抱繁华，却同时贪婪着那些被他卸下、抛却身后的重甲。

“再给我一杯卡布奇诺吧。”

“好的呢——啊，不愧是净汉大人的特调，连口味刁钻的Joshuji都不得不拜倒其下。”

“啧啧。”尹净汉开玩笑还是那副阴阳怪气的调调，洪知秀嘴角不禁扬了起来：“是是，我们的尹大人可是首屈一指的大师，吾等凡夫俗子在尹大人面前如同浪花撞上巨岩，行星面对太阳……”

洪知秀微微眯眼，午后的阳光从左斜方的窗口射入，灿金色的光芒勾勒着咖啡师的身形，一时竟分不清究竟哪里是真正的光源——

 

一日从梦中醒来，你希望自己面对的是平淡无奇的人生，还是行走在高楼间的钢丝上拥抱繁华？

白光渗入黑暗，洪知秀睁开眼，抬手挡了挡从不严实的窗帘缝里透进来的日光；很快，他意识到自己并没有睡在自己的房间里——他有着每次睡前拉窗帘的习惯。

意识仍有些模糊，他被子里的右手往旁边摸索一番，触摸到一个人——

“……唔……Joshuji？”

尹净汉身体微蜷着躺在他身旁，宿舍的床并没有很大，对于两个身高将近一米八的大男人而言实在有点挤。尹净汉显然是被洪知秀的动静吵醒，眼睛一瞬撑开一丝缝，又立马闭上了，嘴巴却还发出几声哝哝的嘟囔。又过几秒，他似乎清醒大半，翻身在床上伸了个懒腰，扭过头来盯着洪知秀——

“你昨晚怎么又跑我床上来了？我洗完澡出来发现你已经睡着了，叫都叫不醒，跟猪一样，还挪不动——”那人嘟着嘴，摆出一副既生气又委屈的样子，“结果我自己的床我只能睡三分之一。”

“我昨晚做噩梦了。”

“梦见啥了？”

“不吉利的东西。”洪知秀看着尹净汉的眼睛，“你不在我身边了，然后梦里面的我像个傻瓜，唉——现在甚至连喝茶的心情都没有。”

“噗——你是笨蛋吗？”

尹净汉皱皱眉，几乎想都不想就覆上了洪知秀的唇，伸手揽过洪知秀，一下贴近的二人距离缩减为零。

“喏，睡过去点，我要掉下去了。”

真是的，明明两个人都挤到床正中间了，怎会掉下去呢？洪知秀莫名觉着好笑；他的脑袋埋在尹净汉罩出的一片阴影下，呼吸间是尹净汉衣料上洗衣液残留的薰衣草香气，脑海里回味着刚才那个吻——尹净汉的嘴唇软软的，像草莓味的棉花糖一样，很甜。

 

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 竹马一直是我最喜欢的cp，却也是我一直不敢碰的——他们纯洁美好的感情不应该出现在我的拙作里TT。  
> 然而还是忍不住写了这一篇，估计是因为哪天听歌受刺激了开始胡思乱想，结果突然想到这么个题材……
> 
> 其实写的时候莫名有种“活着真好”的感慨，活在世界上的方式有万千种可能性，恰逢在这条线上遇见那么多我觉得开心或者有意义的事情，确实是件幸运的事；不要老是想着去改变什么，或者在曾经的分岔路口选择走另外一条会怎么样，知足于现在；就像现实中尹净汉和洪知秀的人生路上能遇到对方这么一个挚友，是连我一个远观者都觉得很幸福，很羡慕的事情。


End file.
